1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unroll device with at least one unroll stand, comprising a machine frame, which has two bearing stands spaced apart; bearing supports, which are guided substantially horizontally movably on the bearing stands; shifting drives acting on the bearing supports; a supporting shaft, the ends of which are run on the bearing supports; lugs, which are guided on the supporting shaft non-rotatably relative thereto, but displaceably in their longitudinal direction; centering pivots for holding a reel, which are mounted on the lugs and define an unrolling axis; and at least one lifting drive coupled to the supporting shaft.
2. Background Art
Unroll devices of the generic type are known for instance from EP 0 629 574 B1. In this case the supporting shafts are guided via a stationary radial cam such that the reel unrolling axis, which is defined by the centering pivots, is moved in a vertical plane over a stationary rest taking up the paper reel on the ground so that paper reels of varying thickness, the center line of which differs correspondingly in height above the rest, can be seized reliably. In this known unroll device, the paper reel must be oriented on the rest, i.e. relative to the ground, such that the center line of the reel is parallel to the unrolling axis of the unroll device. Corresponding orientation of the center line of a paper reel takes place by the aid of a device as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,395.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,713 teaches another unroll device, in which the supporting shaft carrying the lugs is guided via eccentric cam plates. In this way, it is also possible to move the centering pivots of the lugs in a vertical plane so that paper reels of varying thickness can be seized reliably.
DE G 86 29 994 U1 teaches an unroll device in which the supporting shaft, which carries the lugs, is lodged in a parallel steering system so that the centering pivots are forcibly guided in a vertical plane.